Cell Block Tango Crossovers
by Ryoukitten
Summary: Major Crossovers! Edd, Jake, Courage, Syrus, Ryou, and Agito tell their stories on how they killed their lovers, Kevin, Spud, Katz, Amon, Bakura, and Ikki from prison.
1. Pop

RK: I can't believe I had this on my mind for soooo long, and now I'm finally getting it off my chest!! Here is Cell Block Tango!

**WARNING!!!! This story contains yaoi and very violent murder descriptions! You have been warned!!!**

Ed, Edd, N', Eddy© Danny Antonucchi

Reporter and Camera Man© Ryoukitten

Cell Block Tango idea© Chicago

---------------------------------------------------------------

Edd sat in his little jail cell, a slight smile on his face, when a female reporter came into the room. She had a camera man behind her, and she was watching the villain intensely. The former Sock-Head's face still stared at the stone floor, with a vile smile on his face. "I knew you were coming, but I didn't think it would be today. How are you, Fair Lady?" he asked, his tone almost violent in nature. The chills ran up the woman's spine, as she told her camera man to put the camera's focus on the man, who looked to be in his mid 20's.

"So Edward. I heard that you used to live in the Cul-De-Sac where my producer lived. I'm sure you know her, Miss Sarah…," before she could say more, Edd had raised his hand up to stop her.

"Of course. She was my crush before I met… Him…," he said, almost coldly. He started to think back to his younger days of trying to push the red-head away from him, yet longed to draw her closer. He was too young to admit it, but he loved her almost as much as he loved his enormous ant collection. He remembered the flower he gave her, and the times they had fought with each other. He closed his eyes tightly, and then stared at the reporter viciously.

"Did you come to ask of past loves or the reason I am here?" he said, getting the black haired reporter back on task. She nodded herself into reality, and started to get back to work. Her pen was in her hand, ready to take notes on what the criminal had to say about that fateful day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin sat on the couch, drinking a bottle of beer, and watching sports. He lived in an old fashion like cabin with his lover. The cabin itself was done up from all of the animals he had hunted in his short lived life. Heads of bears, oxen, deer, moose, and even fish on platters, were placed neatly on the wall. In between the head of a massive black bear and an once-mighty ox, sat a shotgun used to hunt most of the animals up there.

He had his signature form; chewing gum and popping it as well. He loved to pop it loudly, even though Edd had hated it so much so. Edd had warned him about that gum before, even getting into a heated argument with fists about that gum. The boy in his late teens had gone out for a job interview, which didn't go as well as planned. Since his lover was a hunter and he was gay, the manager of the job didn't feel a great need to hire him. He let the teen down easily, but Edd took high offence to it. He caused a huge problem for them to bring in the security guards to escort him out.

He came into his home, fuming about the rough day he had. Kevin sat chewing his gum, and drinking a beer again. It seemed that the red-head never moved from that couch until hunting season came back into full bloom. Edd came in, and threw his skull cap on the ground, letting his jet black hair fall almost half way down his back. He was extremely mad, but he thought that maybe his lover would make him feel better by either telling stories of how he killed many bears with one gun, or massage his sore back.

"Kevin…," he said, almost tenderly. He strolled over to him, his shoes being removed, along with the black suit jacket he had on. It dropped to the floor, and his white tee shirt clung to him tightly. He sat in Kevin's lap, and nuzzled his neck politely. He wanted to be loved right now, since his day had thrown him through so many loops, his head was spinning.

"Yes Babe?" the elder said, not looking away from the television. Edd felt hurt.

"You know, it would be highly polite if you were to _look_ at me, since I'm in pain," the younger said, pulling away. Kevin's eyes rolled to the boy in a dark glare, making the boy get off his lap.

"It would be nice if _you_ had a job, so I don't have to wait until hunting season to get paid!" he sounded louder. Edd huffed.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?! I'm out everyday, looking for a job, only to be turned down because I'm what they call 'Gay' 'Unstable'!!" he huffed louder. Kevin popped his gum loudly. Edd's right eye twitched slightly. "And if you pop that gum one more time…!" he growled. The red- head looked at him smugly, and popped the gum very loudly.

"What are you gunna do about it?" he challenged. Biggest mistake. Edd let out a sigh of defeat, and turned to Kevin's "Hunted" wall. He grabbed the always-loaded shotgun off the wall, and walked over to Kevin. "What do you think you are going to do with that?!" the boy didn't get the chance to stand, when the gun was put to his head.

"I have warned you time and time again. Maybe this final

warning will help you understand!!" he screamed, and pulled the trigger, releasing a shot. Kevin jerked back, and fell out of the chair, blood pooling in between his eyes. He was still twitching slightly, and that's when Edd pointed the gun at the boy's head, and pulled the trigger once more. He laughed evilly. "Take this warning with you to Hell!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Edd stared at the reporter, who was finishing up the story the man had told her. She was finished writing, and stood to leave. "Oh one final word," he said, stopping the woman and the camera man in their tracks. "It only gets worse from here on in…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

RK: Finished! I love being sick, I can stay home and type more! Next up; Jake Long! Muh hahahahahahaha!


	2. Six

((Authoer's Notes: I'm on a roll! Two chapters of "Bloody Roar Acadamy" in one night, and now this? Oh man! I'm on fire! XD Anyways, this is Jake's Chapter... And almost a year later too... w ))

The reporter was rattled by the first interview of the evening, but had to keep going. She entered another jail cell, and sat on a bench provided for her. "So Mr. Jake Long, is it?" She asked lightly, looking at her clipboard. Jake was lying on his bed, his arms under his head.

"Yes... That's my name... Let's get this over with...," He grumbled to himself. The man of now 23 looked over coldly at the reporter. He hated bringing up memories of that night. He sat up and huffed at her. His dragon tail appeared out, and flickered about on the bed. "Alright... Where do I begin...?" He started, as he stared directly into the camera.

Jake was in a happy relationship with his long time friend and crush Spud. He knew so much about Spud, and was told he was single. As far as he knew, Spud truely was single. One day, Spud and Jake had moved in together. They wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and Spud had asked the young dragon man to marry him. Jake, elated, said he would love to. It was only after the proposal did things start to go south. Jake had noticed that Spud would disappear in the middle of the night, and not come home until the morning. And Spud had gone out and gotten a second and third job in the same day. He knew Spud was lazy, and hated the one job he had.

He would question why Spud had a second and third job. The response was simple; he wanted to buy a house for him and Jake to live in. Jake accepted this as an answer. But then the strange happenings started up all over again. One day, Jake was lying on his bed. He was waiting for Spud to come home. Since the man had left his phone home, he couldn't call him. It was then that the phone had made a noise like he had received a text message. Jake's curiousity was peeked. He leaned over, and flipped open the phone. For some reason, his ex-girlfriend's number and name came up. Jake cocked his eyebrow, and decided to read it. He read it out loud, so that he could fully grasp the situation.

"Hey Spuddy. Do you think you can bring home milk for my folks today? They have been dying to meet you. I mean, we have been married for three weeks already, and they still haven't met you...," Jake stopped there. "Married...? MARRIED!" Something snapped in the dragon's head. He then began to skim through more texts, missed calls, and dialed calls. 5 more other girl's names and messages have popped up. The messages went into detail about marriage, about family, about children. Jake grew infuriated. His wings flickered out of his back, and he let out a low growl.

Just then he heard the door open, and snapped the phone shut. He knew he couldn't let out that he had read Spud's phone, and knew about the other wives. Instead, Jake put on a fake happy face and walked out of the bedroom. "Oh! I'm so glad you are home!" He lied through his pointed teeth. He hung onto Spud, and kissed his nose lightly. Spud grinned a bit, tired from the long day of working his other jobs. "Sit sit! I'll get dinner started!" Jake walked off to the kitchen. Spud wasn't one to pass up a meal, and he always loved Jake's cooking. Jake turned on the stove, and started to boil rice. He deviously eyed the cabinet, and reached in. He pulled out a bottle of arsenic, grinning viciously at his next plan of action. He took two wine glasses out, and poured some wine into the glasses. In one of the glasses, he poured a bit of the arsenic into it.

"How about a drink before dinner? It will relieve your stress," Jake said nicely. He kept an eye on Spud as he drank his poisoned wine. It was only after he got to the bottom of the glass did the man start to feel the effects. He began to get nauseous, and gag a bit. "I know... About you and Rose, and Megan, and Heather, and Grace, and Alice... Oh! And Eve! Single my ass... May you rot for this...," Jake grinned evilly. He watched as Spud lurched forward, and vomitted everything onto the floor. Spud went pale, choking and gagging more. He felt an odd urge, and jerked his head back. He began to seize up, choking on his tongue and the vomit that was held back. In a matter of moments, Spud fell over onto the floor, dead from arsenic poisoning. Jake took a sip of his clean wine and grinned over the dead fiance. "Cheers... Bastard..."

The reporter had finished taking notes, and asking questions. She stood from her seat, and turned to leave. Jake rested himself back on his bed, and began laughing to himself, crazed. "I could use a drink right now...," he said lightly, and then laughed evilly some more. The reporter and camera man made no haste, and left just as quickly as they came in. The needed to get more stories, so they decided to go onto the next room.

((Author's Notes: I think I'm gunna work on the next chapter for this one as well, since I'm looking forward to the crazy Courage... XD No longer a cowardly dog! Anyways, thanks for reading! ))


End file.
